


Крепкие узы

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Detectives, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колин Морган и Брэдли Джеймс талантливые молодые механики в мире паровых механизмов, в городе, где высокая кирпичная стена отделяет богачей от простых людей, работающих на заводах...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крепкие узы

**Author's Note:**

> Артеры: ls311 (коллажи), алКошка (баннер, разделители)

— А теперь — внимание! — главный номер вечера!

Зрители зааплодировали, многие заинтересованно подались вперед, а затем все звуки стихли... Свет моргнул, несомненно, подчиняясь чьей-то команде, и на импровизированную сцену перед изумленной публикой, испуская клубы плотного пара, звеня всеми металлическими деталями, на широких колесах выехала машина. Отдаленно она напоминала человека: у нее было лицо, широкая открытая улыбка и металлические глаза с выпуклыми зрачками; на голове красовалась шляпа, из-под которой валил пар (как и изо рта, впрочем); длинное туловище, толще человеческого, опасно качалось из стороны в сторону, а внутри него постоянно что-то брякало, как в пустом ведре; ног у машины не было, их роль выполняли колеса, но руки-манипуляторы постоянно размахивали по сторонам, словно машина никак не могла найти баланс и норовила упасть. Образ гротескного человека дополнял фрак, надетый на металлическое туловище. 

Машина выехала на середину сцены, покрутилась на месте, демонстрируя себя, сделала самый настоящий неуклюжий поклон и достала из рукава несколько небольших шариков. Проворные металлические пальцы ловко подкинули их в воздух и… начали жонглировать. По залу разнесся вздох удивления, а затем снова грянули аплодисменты. Машина поймала шарики, убрала их в карман, отвесила еще один глубокий поклон и приняла из рук мальчика, вышедшего из-за кулис, четыре булавы. И снова тонкие металлические пальцы замелькали в воздухе. На лице машины вдруг появилось сосредоточенное выражение: широкую щель-улыбку закрыли по бокам две пластины, превратив рот в прямую линию. Булавы взлетали высоко в воздух, останавливаясь у самого потолка, а затем возвращались точно в руки машины, в то же мгновение плавное движение посылало их обратно. И это было идеально, красиво во всей грубости паровых технологий и изящного мастерства, сотворившего машину. 

На сцену вновь вышел мальчик, неся в руках пять горящих факелов. Машина медленно повернулась к нему, и ее рот с тихим скрипом и очередным клубом пара округлился до буквы «О». Мальчик важно отдал свою ношу, забрал булавы и удалился за кулисы. Несмотря на комичное удивление машины, никто в зале не сомневался, что она справится и с этой сложной задачей. Но, тем не менее, все ахнули, когда в воздух взлетел первый факел…

— Боже мой, как? Как вам удалось сотворить такое чудо? — организатор мероприятия мистер Кэпс топтался возле машины, стоящей теперь безучастной грудой хорошо подогнанных друг к другу металлических деталей.

— Немного фантазии и изрядная доля мастерства, — Брэдли широко улыбнулся и похлопал машину по корпусу. — Паровые технологии способны почти на все, только до многого люди еще не додумались.

— Где вы изучали искусство механики?

— Сейчас это довольно популярная профессия, и почти все университеты Лондона и Британских островов…

— Но не все достигают в ней таких выдающихся результатов! А вы так молоды, и ваш талант поистине огромен.

— Я работаю не один, — улыбка Брэдли немного угасла. — У меня есть напарник, и большая часть наших достижений — его заслуга.

— Тогда передайте ему мое искреннее восхищение, — мистер Кэпс с энтузиазмом пожал руку Брэдли и удалился.

Брэдли проводил его взглядом, огляделся, убеждаясь, что поблизости больше никого нет, а затем похлопал себя по карманам и извлек замысловатый фигурный ключ. Ловко найдя замочную скважину на спине под фраком машины, он отпер небольшую дверцу и отступил на шаг назад.

— Ты там жив? — с усмешкой спросил он.

— Жив, но мечтаю выпустить тебе кишки. Почему мы решили, что управлять машиной буду я?

— Потому что только ты можешь в ней уместиться. А если бы мы сделали машину для меня, то получилась бы гора на колесах.

— Ты невыносим, ты знаешь об этом?

— О да, — Брэдли рассмеялся, глядя, как из нутра машины появляется Колин — его напарник, лучший друг и просто невероятно талантливый человек. Никто кроме Колина не смог бы так ловко управляться с хитрым механизмом из рычажков, поршней под давлением пара и обычных задвижек. Мастерство машины — это гений Колина Моргана. Сам же Брэдли принимал лишь небольшое участие в создании машины: спроектировал корпус, внешний вид, наградил ее улыбкой и придумал, в чем она может быть полезна. Конечно, он еще фонтанировал идеями и помогал Колину собирать ее ночами, попутно следя, чтобы тот заботился о себе и не забывал есть, пить и спать, но это были мелочи. Брэдли знал, что сам смог бы сконструировать неплохую машину, лучше, чем у многих, но все же не гениальную.

Колин потянулся всем своим длинным тонким телом, разминая затекшие мышцы. Ему пришлось около трех часов провести в тесном нутре машины, одновременно управляя ей и стараясь разглядеть необходимые рычажки из-за собственных коленок, почти прижатых к подбородку. Колин и обычно одевался далеко не так, как было принято в обществе, но сейчас и вовсе походил на бродягу: густые темные волосы растрепались, рубашка сбилась на бок, а одна штанина казалась короче другой. Брэдли покачал головой, сдерживая смешок, и подтолкнул его к одной из комнат, отведенных хозяевами дома для артистов. 

— Мы должны увезти машину как можно быстрее! — запротестовал Колин.

— Конечно-конечно, — Брэдли схватил его за локоть, не давая сбежать. — Но сначала ты приведешь себя в порядок, иначе тебя выставят из дома, приняв за бедняка. И не отдадут машину.

Колин нехотя согласился. Мыслями он все еще был где-то на сцене, и его музыкальные пальцы то и дело подрагивали, словно до сих пор дергали за рычаги. Брэдли извлек из шкафа в углу одежду Колина. Наученный опытом, он теперь всегда брал на выступления запасной комплект. После первого выступления Колин вышел на улицу растрепанным оборванцем, и его едва не забрала полиция, подумав, что он исхитрился сбежать из одного из рабочих кварталов, огороженных неприступной кирпичной стеной. Людям из низших слоев общества не полагалось гулять по богатым улицам центра Лондона.

Машину перевозили на старой самоходной повозке; с большим трудом ее закатывали в кузов с высокими бортами и закрывали плотной тканью, скрывая от чужих глаз. Брэдли и Колин садились впереди; Брэдли — за руль, а Колин часто дремал рядом, утомленный вечерним выступлением. 

Ехать было прилично — их дом располагался недалеко от западной границы между рабочими кварталами и остальной частью города. Старый, покосившийся деревянный особняк стоил дешево, но в то же время обеспечивал своим хозяевам неплохой социальный статус. А Брэдли и Колину не нужно было ничего больше — только лишь возможность заниматься любимым делом. Машины для развлечений были их совместной идеей, которая могла принести неплохой доход. Колин с детства мечтал заниматься механикой, паровые механизмы он понимал лучше людей, которых всегда сторонился. Он мечтал когда-нибудь создать что-то стоящее, полезное, что могло бы изменить жизнь многих. Но пока довольствовался мелкими изобретениями, которые не мог даже продать. Брэдли тоже неплохо разбирался в современных технологиях, учился в столице на механика, имел неплохие способности к этому делу, но пока не ставил изобретения целью своей жизни. По его мнению, жизнь и так была прекрасна, полна развлечений и других замечательных вещей, пусть даже они заключались в общении с друзьями и путешествиях. После окончания учебы он не захотел работать в массовом производстве, а предпочел свободный полет творческой мысли. Как раз в это время он познакомился с Колином на одной из выставок новейших достижений техники, завязал с ним спор, получил решительный отпор своим аргументам и несколько недель пытался доказать Колину, что тот не прав… И как-то незаметно подружился с ним. Колин, оказывается, тоже искал работу, и Брэдли пришло на ум объединить их усилия в создании новых паровых механизмов. Пар постепенно покорял Европу и весь цивилизованный мир, переживая сейчас свой рассвет. Сложные оригинальные машины становились все больше и больше востребованы в мире богачей.

 

Подъехав к дому, Брэдли с неясной тоской кинул взгляд на его изрядно покосившуюся дверь и облупившуюся стену, затем вылез наружу, выдвинул специальные доски в задней части кузова и скатил по ним машину. Заведя ее в гараж, он вернулся к повозке и осторожно потрепал спящего Колина по плечу.

— Эй, — позвал он, — на кровати будет удобнее.

— Что ты понимаешь! — фыркнул Колин и мягко улыбнулся уголком губ. Вряд ли он теперь отправится в кровать, дома его ждет занятие поинтереснее: изобретение новых паровых механизмов.

Брэдли неодобрительно покачал головой. Иногда он составлял Колину компанию, но чаще предпочитал проводить ночи более традиционным образом. Наверное, он просто не был фанатиком своего дела. Брэдли до сих пор не решил восхищаться ли ему Колином Морганом или жалеть его. 

В подвал, где располагалась мастерская, Брэдли перетащил старенькую софу, на которой под утро засыпал Колин, и поставил небольшой обеденный стол и два стула — Колин еще и поесть забывал, увлеченный своим делом. Пар, постоянно скапливающийся в мастерской, выводила наружу большая труба, но на стенах все равно частенько повалялась плесень, а волосы Колина вились на концах из-за постоянной влажности. Не самые лучшие условия труда, но разве его убедишь? Брэдли же предпочитал обдумывать свои идеи для изобретений в тепле и уюте кабинета на втором этаже, иногда записывая их в большой блокнот, делая рисунки и пометки на полях. Лишь после этого он спускался в мастерскую и приступал к практике. Но бывало, что они с Колином работали над одним изобретением (как было с машиной для развлечения публики), понимая друг друга с полуслова, и это были самые прекрасные, самые насыщенные и замечательные дни в жизни Брэдли.

Бух-бух-бух!

В дверь барабанили так, что она грозилась слететь с петель. Брэдли ни на секунду не сомневался, что так оно и будет, учитывая ее почтенный возраст. В доме не было прислуги, а Колин наверняка лишь пару часов назад забылся беспокойным сном в своем подвале. Стрелки на часах показывали восемь часов утра; Брэдли провел рукой по лицу, сбрасывая остатки сна, плотнее запахнул халат и сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж.

— Иду уже, иду! — крикнул он нетерпеливому посетителю. Для клиентов было еще слишком рано, как и для друзей и просто знакомых, коих у Брэдли было множество, но за каждого из них он мог бы поручиться. Оставался еще разносчик газет, но ему совершенно незачем в такую рань барабанить в дверь.

Брэдли взялся за ручку, глубоко вздохнул и потянул на себя, а затем сделал шаг назад, стараясь не показывать слишком явного удивления. На пороге стояли три молодые леди. Именно леди: в богатых платьях, утянутые в корсеты, с маленькими зонтиками, висящими на сгибе локтей, и в нелепых, но симпатичных модных шляпках. На лице каждой из них отражалось нетерпение, а глаза горели так ярко, что не оставалось сомнений — девушки пришли по делу.

— Доброе утро, — растерянно сказал Брэдли, пропуская их в дом. — Чем обязан такому раннему визиту?

— У нас дело, — бесцеремонно заявила одна из девушек. Высокая, темноволосая, с зелеными ведьмовскими глазами, пожалуй, самая красивая из троих. — Где ваш напарник? Нам нужны вы оба. 

— Обычно клиенты приходят к нам значительно позже, — Брэдли улыбнулся и вопросительно поднял брови. Девушки должны понять, что им либо придется подождать, пока они с Колином приведут себя в порядок, либо прийти позже. 

— Тогда ясно, почему вы живете в таком отвратительном доме. Когда вы начинаете принимать клиентов? С полудня? Неужели к вам действительно кто-то обращается? — с насмешкой спросила высокая блондинка с неправильными, но довольно симпатичными чертами лица; в ее глазах плясали смешинки.

— Мы работаем по ночам, мисс, поэтому полдень — это все, что можем себе позволить, — очень вежливо ответил Брэдли. Будь перед ним мужчина, он бы не постеснялся в выражениях.

— Мы подождем, пока вы сможете нас принять, — смуглая, самая спокойная и терпеливая из троих, приятно улыбнулась и прошла в гостиную.

Брэдли проследил, чтобы девушки удобно устроились, нехотя предложил им чай, зная, что обслуживать их тоже придется ему, а это в его планы не входило. Дамы от чая, к счастью, отказались. Когда они занялись разговором друг с другом, Брэдли направился в подвал, с удовольствием отметив, что все трое проводили его заинтересованными взглядами. 

Часы показывались лишь половину восьмого утра. Колину будет тяжко, но проснуться придется, а затем быстро переодеться, умыться — в общем, постараться выглядеть как нормальный человек. Возможно, у них в гостиной сидят три потенциальные клиентки, которые заплатят неплохие деньги за выступление на каком-нибудь празднике.

Брэдли толкнул дверь и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Колин не спал, а по-прежнему сидел за столом и, надев специальные очки, возился с мелким механизмом. Что именно он мастерил, Брэдли не знал, Колин не очень-то любил распространяться о своих изобретениях. Впрочем, как и о своей жизни.

— Эй, — позвал его Брэдли и, не получив ответа, тронул за плечо.

Колин вздрогнул и поднял на него покрасневшие от усталости глаза. Брэдли неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Что ты с собой делаешь, мистер Морган? — тихо спросил он.

— Работаю, — буркнул Колин, снял очки и с удивлением уставился на маленькое окошко под потолком, через которое пробивался утренний свет.

— У нас клиенты, — не теряя времени, проинформировал Брэдли. — И было бы неплохо, если бы ты поднялся со мной наверх и постарался не спугнуть их своим видом.

— Неужели ты сам не справился с такой простой задачей — спугнуть их? — Колин улыбнулся и с удовольствием потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. — Я бы, увидев тебя в халате, немедленно убежал подальше.

— Ты уже видел меня в халате!

— Но был слишком уставший, чтобы куда-то бежать…

— Это девушки, Колин, и, боюсь, им понравился мой халат. И они даже не скрывали этого.

Колин криво улыбнулся, провел рукой по лицу, оставляя на нем черные масляные полосы. Тут уже не выдержал Брэдли и рассмеялся в ответ. Затем он бесцеремонно схватил Колина за руку и подтащил к большом зеркалу, висящему у окна; там же располагался умывальник. А вот чтобы переодеться, придется подниматься на второй этаж, но хотя бы не в образе кочегара.

Проходя мимо гостиной, Колин не удержался и заглянул в комнату. Заметив клиенток, он споткнулся на полушаге и едва не полетел по ступенькам вниз, но Брэдли вовремя успел его подхватить. Конечно, не каждый день к ним приходят молодые незамужние девушки. А учитывая образ жизни Колина, Брэдли и вовсе сомневался, что тот знает об их существовании.

Наскоро умывшись, расчесавшись и отыскав чистые брюки и рубашку, Брэдли критически оглядел себя в зеркале. Вчерашняя щетина несколько портила образ, но в целом он был доволен собой — вот теперь можно производить благоприятное впечатление, чтобы клиентки захотели заказать у них паровую машину, выступление и еще что-нибудь сверх всего, что собирались изначально. Колин, вывалившийся из своей комнаты одновременно с Брэдли, тоже переоделся, но не догадался привести в порядок волосы и избавиться от недельной щетины. Брэдли задержал его на пороге, кое-как причесал (Колин в это время смущенно переступал с ноги на ногу, но возражать не решался) и подтолкнул к лестнице. Девушки и так уже, наверное, заждались.  
  
---  
| [](http://savepic.org/6763779.jpg) | [](http://savepic.org/6753539.jpg) | [](http://savepic.org/6751491.jpg)  
---|---|---  
  
Брэдли, сжимая в руках блокнот, в который обычно записывал рабочие моменты: пожелания клиентов, даты, адреса и прочее — опустился на один из диванов. Он предпочитал непринужденную обстановку гостиной, хотя некоторых клиентов приглашал в кабинет, если требовалось произвести впечатление. Девушки же явно чувствовали себя гораздо лучше в большой комнате с мягкой мебелью, где могли расположиться как им пожелается. Колин сел на краешек дивана рядом с Брэдли и хмуро уставился на клиенток. Это было очень не похоже на его обычное поведение: миллион улыбок и сияющие внутренним светом глаза. Брэдли удивился, но решил пока не задумываться об этом.

— Мисс… — протянул Брэдли, улыбнувшись девушкам.

— Ах да! — те рассмеялись, переглянувшись друг с другом. — Меня зовут мисс Кэти МакГрат, — представилась первая девушка, та самая, с зелеными ведьмовскими глазами. — Это, — она указала поочередно на светловолосую подругу и на смуглую, — мисс Джорджия Кинг и мисс Энджел Коулби. И нам нужна ваша помощь.

— Вы хотите устроить праздник?

— М-м, — Кэти замялась, — не совсем. Мы хотим попросить одолжить нам одну из ваших паровых машин и научить нас ей управлять. 

Повисла тишина. Брэдли недоверчиво посмотрел на мисс МакГрат, а Колин рядом напрягся и вытянулся, словно струна. Еще никто никогда не просил их ни о чем подобном. Да и не принято это было. Все машины, если они не были продуктом массового производства, всегда имели своего хозяина, их принадлежность легко можно было прочесть на специальной бирке. Бывали случаи, когда с помощью машин совершались преступления, и тогда к ответственности привлекался хозяин машины или даже механик, заложивший в механизм соответствующую функцию. Люди обуздывали пар, придумывали новые и новые способы его использования, тратя львиную долю сил на то, чтобы машины не получались слишком… совершенными. 

— Боюсь, что это невозможно, — осторожно ответил Брэдли. — Мы не сдаем в аренду наши изобретения.

— Зачем вам? — одновременно с ним спросил Колин. — Вы ведь не праздник собрались устраивать.

— М-м… мы хотим поразить наших кавалеров, — слишком широко и фальшиво улыбнулась мисс Коулби. Ни Колин, ни Брэдли ей ни на секунду не поверили.

— Это можно сделать и с нашей помощью. Поверьте, так будет гораздо лучше, — Брэдли постарался сказать это убедительно.

— М-м, вам сложно, мы понимаем, расстаться с изобретением, но нам оно необходимо. Джорджия была вчера на празднике и видела, на что способна ваша машина, — Кэти перевела взгляд на подругу.

— Это было восхитительно! — мисс Кинг улыбнулась, глядя прямо на Брэдли, и он, не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ. — Вы действительно талантливы, раз сумели создать такое чудо. Ведь ваша машина может не только жонглировать, правда? Уверена, у нее есть еще немало полезных функций. И она не издает оглушительного шума, как другие машины, это поразительно!

— Но она не так проста в управлении, как вам кажется, — возразил Брэдли.

— Возможно, но мы справимся, — мисс МакГрат закусила губу. — У меня отец был механиком, и я кое-что понимаю в устройстве машин.

Брэдли вздохнул. У него кончились вежливые аргументы. Девушкам следовало дать решительный отказ — они с Колином никогда не отдадут свою машину в чужое пользование. Ведь это могло раскрыть их секрет, начиная от механизма машины и заканчивая тем, что внутри нее обязательно должен находиться человек. И это означало бы конец их бизнесу. 

— К сожалению, мы не… — начал Брэдли, но Колин его перебил.

— Мы дадим вам машину, но только если вы расскажите, зачем на самом деле она вам нужна.

Брэдли удивленно уставился на него, девушки, переглянувшись, поднялись на ноги. Они не получили того, что хотели. 

Колин вызвался проводить их до двери, а Брэдли остался в гостиной. Его не покидало стойкое чувство, что клиентки сказали гораздо больше, чем он услышал. Но теперь это было не важно.

Брэдли стащил с себя сюртук и кинул его на спинку дивана, расслабил ворот рубашки и запрокинул голову, глядя в потолок. Снова захотелось спать. Все-таки еще было непозволительно рано, и четырех часов сна оказалось явно недостаточно. Можно было позволить себе вернуться наверх и снова лечь в кровать…

Колин, должно быть, снова вернулся в мастерскую. Брэдли не понимал, как тот еще держится, работая целыми сутками и забывая про все радости жизни. Да, Колин жил своей работой, но все же, как и любому человеку, ему необходим был отдых. Вот только мистер Морган этого не понимал.

Брэдли вздохнул и вместо того, чтобы подняться наверх, спустился в мастерскую. Но Колина там не оказалось. Брэдли в растерянности огляделся, проверил ванную комнату, даже открыл большой шкаф у двери, но никого не обнаружил. Колин не мог пройти мимо него незамеченным, а значит, проводив девушек, он сам куда-то ушел. И это было совершенно на него не похоже.

День был свободен от выступлений. Более того, Брэдли решил для себя, что это будет полноценный выходной. Следовало встретиться с друзьями, которые наверняка уже забыли, как он выглядит, и, может, провести с ними время на поле, гоняя мяч. Брэдли очень любил спорт, даже в доме оборудовал комнату, повесил в ней боксерскую грушу и поставил несколько тренажеров. Занятия спортом здорово помогали расслабиться и выкинуть из головы все проблемы, а еще просто доставляли Брэдли ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Его друзья полностью разделяли это увлечение.

Поэтому Брэдли с радостью предпочел их общество вопросам, скопившимся у него после утреннего визита девушек и внезапного исчезновения Колина. Брэдли только надеялся, что, пройдя пару метров, тот не уснул где-нибудь на скамейке в парке или вовсе под кустом — все-таки Колин бодрствовал уже больше суток, если не считать короткого сна по дороге домой. 

Проведя несколько часов на поле, затем немногим меньше в одном из пабов, Брэдли расслабился настолько, что по дороге домой напевал незамысловатую мелодию. Даже поведение утренних клиенток больше не казалось ему странным. Он с удовольствием вспоминал красотку Кэти и смешливую забавную Джорджию… особенно последнюю. В любой другой ситуации Брэдли бы попробовал заинтересовать ее собой, а не своими изобретениями. Он умел находить контакт с девушками.

Брэдли не удивился темным окнам дома — Колин наверняка снова сидит в своем подвале, забыв обо всем на свете. Не взволновала его и запертая на три оборота ключа дверь. И только полная тишина и отсутствие света в мастерской зародили в нем сомнение… Было уже слишком поздно для ночных прогулок, а для Колина и подавно. Брэдли вообще сомневался, что у Колина есть друзья, но тот иногда упоминал их в разговорах. Но никогда не приглашал в дом, редко ходил на встречи сам… Что же случилось теперь?

Не найдя никого в мастерской, Брэдли решил подняться наверх, но остановился посреди гостиной. Он помнил, что утром оставил на диване сюртук, и тот до сих пор был там, вот только… Под ним, укрывшись до подбородка и уткнувшись в воротник носом, спал Колин Морган. Он забавно морщился во сне и пытался подтянуть под себя мерзнущие ноги. Должно быть, вернувшись домой, он присел, чтобы перевести дух, и сам не заметил, как уснул.

Брэдли улыбнулся, глядя на него, и покачал головой. Колин был самым странным и в то же время самым близким его другом. В одно мгновение он мог заставить Брэдли смеяться, а его солнечная улыбка всегда вызывала какое-то особое тепло внутри. За Колином можно было наблюдать бесконечно: за его работой, ловкими пальцами и сосредоточенным выражением лица, за тем, как он жестикулирует во время разговора, хмурится, когда что-то доказывает, преображается в одно мгновение, если от него требуется актерская игра...

Брэдли присел рядом с Колином, внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо и осторожно провел рукой по волосам. Густые темные пряди, длиннее, чем принято в обществе, легко скользили между пальцами. Брэдли тронул Колина за плечо, затем несильно встряхнул и позвал по имени.

— М? — Колин нахмурился, не понимая, зачем его вырывают из объятий так необходимого ему сна.

— Советую подняться наверх и лечь в кровать, там точно будет удобнее, — тихо сказал Брэдли, глядя в его полные муки глаза.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — пробормотал Колин и плотнее закутался в сюртук Брэдли.

— Я помогу тебе.

Брэдли приобнял его за плечи и помог сначала сесть, а затем и встать на ноги. Колин протестующе замычал, но все же позволил отвести себя наверх. Его голова покоилась на плече Брэдли, а руки обнимали за талию. Сколько же Колин не спал, если не может и пары шагов сделать самостоятельно? Брэдли почти донес его до кровати, уложил под теплое одеяло, сняв с него обувь и верхнюю одежду, оставив в рубашке и штанах. Колин вытянулся во весь рост, обнял подушку и счастливо вздохнул. Брэдли присел на край кровати и вслушался в его спокойное глубокое дыхание. Вероятно, через несколько часов, так толком и не выспавшись, Колин подскочит с постели, чтобы вновь отправиться в мастерскую или на очередную загадочную прогулку. Брэдли готов был мириться с его странностями, даже иногда служить нянькой, но это не означало, что он одобрял его фанатизм. И если хоть что-то можно было сделать… Брэдли хмыкнул. Можно. Если Колин задумает встать слишком рано, есть способ его удержать. 

Брэдли вернулся к себе, переоделся в удобные ночные штаны и рубашку и, прихватив одеяло и подушку, вернулся в комнату Колина. Огромная кровать позволяла свободно уместиться двоим, а то и вовсе троим не слишком толстым людям. Поэтому Брэдли без проблем расположился на свободной половине кровати и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в мерное дыхание Колина, всегда успокаивающее его лучше всего другого.

Впрочем, Брэдли мог не волноваться. Колин проспал больше двенадцати часов и так и не узнал, что ночью делил кровать со своим другом, а под утро и вовсе прижался к нему всем телом, уткнувшись носом в плечо. А Брэдли не придал значения, что только его близость позволила Колину наконец-то выспаться

На столе в кабинете Брэдли всегда стояла замысловатая машинка, о предназначении которой догадаться было практически невозможно. Брэдли и сам не мог точно сказать, для чего когда-то создал ее — такую маленькую, что она без труда умещалась на ладони, и такую бесполезную, что кроме как украшением стола служить не могла. Но она была его первым изобретением, которое действительно работало. Поршни двигались под давлением пара, заставляя крутиться шестеренки, которые вращали большое (по сравнению с ними) колесо. Машина могла здорово заточить перо (если умудрялась не сломать его), но… этим и ограничивалась.

Брэдли держал ее в центре стола, как символ всего, чем он занимался. А теперь машинка пропала.

Брэдли обыскал взглядом стол, посмотрел в ящиках, на полу, в урне, заглянул в шкафы, но нигде не обнаружил искомое. Затем прошелся по дому, спустился в мастерскую Колина и осмотрелся там. Колин мог взять машину, например, для той же заточки перьев, а потом забыть вернуть ее на место. Он знал, как дорого это простенькое изобретение Брэдли, и никогда бы умышленно не потерял его, но…

Колина в мастерской не было. Он вообще в последнюю неделю пропадал где-то целыми днями, возвращаясь лишь под вечер. Поначалу Брэдли пытался расспросить его, но Колин отмалчивался или обходился короткими фразами, что встречался с друзьями, ездил к родственникам и прочее, прочее… причем, явно врал. В конце концов, Брэдли решил, что у Колина появилась девушка, и что-то подсказывало ему, что это одна из тех троих, что приходили к ним неделю назад. Проще всего было спросить Колина напрямую, но Брэдли решил не лезть в его личную жизнь и порадоваться за него, хоть это и оказалось на удивление сложно. 

В мастерской было непривычно тихо и пусто. Машины бесполезными грудами металла стояли у стен. Когда Колин работал, то одна или сразу несколько из них шипели и фыркали, выплевывая клубы пара. Колин мог копаться в них часами, улыбаясь сложным механизмам и своим мыслям, и выглядел при этом действительно счастливым… Брэдли иногда наблюдал за ним, и это вдохновляло его на собственные изобретения. Его машины стояли у противоположной стены, их было значительно меньше, но каждой из них он отдал самого себя и каждой из них гордился.

Но что-то странное… вместо четырех, теперь у его стены стояло пять машин. Возможно, Колин поставил туда одну из своих — все они были накрыты плотной белой тканью, и сложно было сказать, какую именно… Брэдли подошел к машине, стоящей у окна, чуть в стороне от остальных, и потянул за ткань. Та бесшумно упала к его ногам, явив миру последнее изобретение Колина.

Мощная приземистая машина с большими подвижными ковшами. Не было смысла конструировать такую, их давно поставили на поток, но Колин зачем-то сделал свою. Брэдли придирчиво оглядел ее, заметил некоторые изменения от стандартных и не нашел бирки изготовителя. Колин не успел ее сделать или?.. Неужели он что-то задумал? Что-то незаконное?

Брэдли огляделся, обегая взглядом каждый предмет в мастерской в поисках подсказки. Но все вещи валялись в обычном беспорядке, ничего нового не появилось, разве что… Брэдли присел на корточки около стола, под которым, почти незаметный, лежал смятый в комок лист бумаги. Брэдли осторожно расправил его, разложив на столе. Рисунок, выведенный тонкими чернильными линиями: поршни, шестеренки, корпус, напоминающий человеческое тело… Похоже, Колин решил модифицировать машину для развлечений, добавив ей внешнее управление и что-то вроде маленьких молоточков. Вкупе с последним его изобретением вывод напрашивался только один: Колину очень нужно было куда-то пробраться или что-то откопать… прорыть ход, например. Колин собирался помочь кому-то бежать из рабочей части Лондона. Буквально в паре миль от их дома высилась каменная стена толщиной в половину человеческого роста и высотой с самый высокий дом в городе, ее невозможно было перелезть или преодолеть другим способом. Дирижабли легко набирали нужную высоту, но такую махину в воздухе тут же заметят и легко подстрелят. В рабочую часть ссылали преступников и неугодных власти людей, но там жили и те, кому не посчастливилось родиться за стеной и не нашлось выдающихся способностей, чтобы их могли отправить учиться в университет. Эти люди трудились на заводах, зарабатывая себе на хлеб и убивая здоровье. Пар кругом, много пара по десять часов в сутки не мог пойти на пользу никому, а если этим приходилось заниматься годами — тем более. 

Конечно, с таким положением вещей мирились далеко не все. В Лондоне возникали группы, ставящие своей целью разрушить стену и добиться равноправия для рабочих и богачей, хотя бы в выборе места жительства и места работы, но пока ни одна из них не добилась ничего существенного, а многих и вовсе сослали за стену к рабочим. А теперь выходит, что Колин состоит в одной из таких групп. Глупо, глупо! С его талантом он мог бы добиться многого в этом мире, он мог бы стать легендарным механиком уже через десяток-другой лет, а вместо этого он… рискует жизнью и свободой. И ради чего? Того, что сам он никогда не сможет изменить.

Брэдли смял в кулаке рисунок и швырнул его об стену. За последний год он успел привязаться с Колину, даже начал считать его другом и верил, что тот относится к нему так же. Нелюдимый, помешанный на свой работе Колин Морган… Во что он ввязался? И нужна ли ему помощь?

Так и не решив как поступить, Брэдли вновь накрыл тканью машину Колина, положил смятый лист бумаги на прежнее место и ушел из мастерской. Едва он вернулся в гостиную, как входная дверь распахнулась, и в дом ввалился уставший, растрепанный, но вполне довольный Колин.

— Не представляешь, как я хочу есть, — с порога заявил он. — Прогулки, оказывается, здорово способствуют аппетиту.

— И ты узнал об этом только сейчас? — Брэдли лениво растянулся на диване, делая вид, что лежит там уже часов пять, не меньше. 

— Решил прислушаться к твоим советам и больше времени проводить на свежем воздухе.

Колин небрежно расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах рубашки, ослабил ворот и устроился на диване напротив Брэдли. Кажется, о еде он уже благополучно забыл, хотя голод никуда не делся. По комнате поплыл едва уловимый аромат женского парфюма. Запах был определенно знакомым, не так давно Брэдли вдыхал его, сидя на месте Колина и выслушивая странные пожелания трех посетительниц… 

— В следующий раз я могу составить тебе компанию на прогулке, если, конечно, ты не бежишь от моего общества.

— Что ты! — Колин рассмеялся. — Когда ты мне надоешь, то я придумаю более эффективный способ от тебя избавиться, у меня в мастерской много колюще-режущих предметов, — Колин вытаращил глаза и состроил зверскую физиономию.

Брэдли от души расхохотался. Давно он не видел Колина в таком хорошем настроении. Даже несмотря на усталость тот шутил и явно наслаждался обществом Брэдли.

— Где ты был сегодня? — осторожно спросил Брэдли и сел на своем диване, чтобы не упустить ни малейшего нюанса реакции Колина.

— М-м, — тот замялся. — В парке. О, там здорово в это время года, да и куда еще отправляться в чудесный солнечный день?

— Надеюсь, ты нашел себе компанию на сегодня?

— О да, да. Кое-кто из университетских знакомых, давно их не видел.

— Девушки? — Брэдли лукаво подмигнул.

Колин покраснел и отрицательно замотал головой, а потом виновато улыбнулся.

— Девушки там тоже были, довольно милые.

Брэдли закатил глаза. Колин пользовался у женской половины человечества большим успехом, но сам не хотел ни осознавать этого, ни признавать. Создавалось впечатление, что его это вообще не интересует, хотя какого нормального парня могут не интересовать девушки? Колин легко общался с ними, пока их интерес оставался в рамках дружеского, но как только какая-нибудь из них начинала флиртовать и оказывать ему особые знаки внимания, Колин замыкался в себе и превращался в молчаливый предмет обстановки. Он не хотел никого обижать, но и на женские уловки не велся. Брэдли поначалу удивлялся такому его поведению, а потом просто привык и смирился. Да он и не слишком-то хотел, чтобы вокруг Колина увивались какие-то девицы.

Но вот прямо сейчас Колин врал. Он точно общался с девушками, причем довольно долго и активно, раз весь пропах их духами. Брэдли снова потянул носом и едва заметно поморщился. Этот аромат внезапно перестал ему нравиться, более того, начал вызывать отвращение.

— Чем занимались?

— Хм-м, — Колин отвел глаза, закусил губу и почесал нос. — Гуляли, потом зашли пообедать, мы просто общались, ничего более.

Брэдли покивал, показывая, что удовлетворен ответом. На самом же деле он не поверил ни единому слову Колина. Затворника, одержимого своей работой, могли вытащить из подвала только две причины: либо любовь — мощное чувство, меняющее жизнь в мгновение ока, либо… новая работа. Колин приходил со своих прогулок уставший, далеко не отдохнувший, как следовало бы быть, а значит — работал. 

Брэдли поднялся со своего места и отправился на кухню. Колин уже забыл о своем голоде, но это не значит, что ему не нужно поесть. Иногда Брэдли чувствовал себя нянькой, но странным образом это ему даже нравилось.

Пока Колин ковырял вилкой тушеные овощи, Брэдли решил, что завтра обязательно проследит за ним. Кто знает, вдруг мистер Морган вляпался в какие-то неприятности? Он не слишком-то разбирается в устройстве мира вокруг и, кажется, кроме своих изобретений мало что видит, поэтому может не понять, если кто-то вздумает обвести его вокруг пальца. Например, заставить работать за бесплатно или сконструировать машину, которая потом будет участвовать в преступлении… да мало ли. Брэдли просто обязан проконтролировать своего друга.

Вечером Колин вновь спустился в мастерскую, а Брэдли отправился к себе. Он намеревался не тянуть со сном, чтобы утром встать рано и точно не упустить Колина. Тот просыпался едва всходило солнце и исчезал очень тихо, в лучших традициях английского джентльмена.

День выдался пасмурным, мрачным. Низкие сизые облака едва-едва не задевали верхушки деревьев, но на землю пока не упало ни капли. Предвкушение дождя чувствовалось напряжением, натянутой тетивой в воздухе. Из рабочих кварталов раздавалось привычное шипение рождающегося раскаленного пара и слышен был тихий гул работающих механизмов. Жилье в непосредственной близости от стены стоило дешево еще и потому, что не каждый мог и хотел мириться с этим гулом.

Колин легко сбежал по ступенькам дома, прошел через зачахший еще при первых хозяевах сад и вышел за калитку, аккуратно притворив ее за собой. Кинул быстрый взгляд на окна дома, за которыми располагалась спальня Брэдли, тряхнул головой и поспешил дальше.

Брэдли, выждав пока тот отойдет на пару десятков шагов, поспешил следом. Случайных прохожих на улицах почти не было, поэтому приходилось держаться позади на приличном расстоянии, ведь в случае чего, не получится затеряться в толпе. Но Колин, кажется, чувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности и уверенно шел вперед, не оглядываясь. Он пересек парк, отказался от предложения извозчика подвезти, прошел по берегу реки и оказался в одном из богатых кварталов. Там жили хозяева мануфактур, располагавшихся за стеной, — короли жизни и их семьи. Что Колину могло понадобиться там? Он всегда ненавидел богачей, говорил, что они нажили свое состояние на чужих лишениях, не заботясь о здоровье и качестве труда своих рабочих. Если бы людям за стеной платили хоть немного соизмеримо важности и сложности их занятия, они бы давно достигли уровня среднего класса, прослойка которого в Лондоне была весьма тонка.

Колин остановился у крайнего дома, окна которого выходили на реку, и постучал большим дверным молотком в форме бочонка. Несколько мгновений спустя дверь открылась, и Колин скрылся внутри. Брэдли не смог разглядеть хозяина дома, уж слишком далеко он стоял, боясь привлечь внимание. 

Коротко оглядевшись, Брэдли подошел к дому у реки, оценил высоту живой изгороди, прошелся взад-вперед и… легко перемахнул через забор. Все-таки не зря он любил и уважал физические нагрузки и спорт, пригодилось самым неожиданным образом. 

Одно из окон дома, ведущее, судя по всему, в гостиную, было приоткрыто, и оттуда раздавались голоса. Женские, мужские — с десяток голосов. Брэдли, пригнувшись, подошел к окну и прислушался…

— Невозможно! — громко сказал грубый мужской голос. — Я не сомневаюсь в твоих талантах, мистер Морган, но ты предлагаешь что-то невероятное!

— Отчего же? — спокойно возразил ему Колин. — Если вам не хватает фантазии, чтобы это представить, то это не значит еще…

— Именно — фантазии! Ничего больше в твоем плане нет. Стена не рухнет, если ее ткнуть твоей машиной. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей пыталось сбежать оттуда? Сильных, физически развитых мужчин, но даже они не смогли ничего сделать. Стену невозможно перелезть, под нее не сделаешь подкоп, ее толщина слишком велика, чтобы быстро разрушить.

— Если ты считаешь, что вся наша затея бесполезна, то зачем ты здесь?

— Я считаю, что выход есть, но не тот, который предлагает этот мальчишка!

— Тогда что же?

— Проникнуть туда на повозках под видом водителей и попытаться вместо груза вывести людей…

— Чушь! — возразил ему звонкий женский голос, показавшийся Брэдли знакомым. — Тебе напомнить, сколько раз мы пытались проникнуть за стену таким способом? И что случилось с теми, кого поймали?

— Но с каждым разом мы совершенствуемся!

Завязался спор между мужчиной и женщиной, изредка в него встревал кто-то еще. Колина больше слышно не было. Брэдли решился и осторожно поднялся, чтобы посмотреть в окно. В большой светлой гостиной расположилось человек пятнадцать. Там были и плохо одетые мужчины, чуждо выглядевшие в этом вычурном доме, и настоящие франты, и простые парни, как Колин, и даже несколько женщин, троих из которых Брэдли признал сразу — именно они приходили к ним с Колином под видом клиенток. Казалось, нет ничего, что смогло бы объединить этих людей, но все же… 

Брэдли никогда не слышал, чтобы из-за стены совершались побеги, но зато не раз читал в газетах о поимке очередной группы, пытавшейся кого-то вызволить или вовсе разрушить стену. Каждый член группы получал желаемое — ссылку за стену и работу в тяжелейших условиях, власти не делали скидку ни на пол, ни на происхождение. Но, несмотря на строгость наказания, подобных групп со временем становилось все больше и больше. 

А теперь оказывается, что Колин, Колин Морган, механик от бога и самый невероятный трудоголик, которого знал Брэдли, планирует совершить самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Его обязательно схватят! Только за изобретением очередной машины Колин подобен богу, а в обычной жизни он довольно неуклюж и неловок. 

Брэдли осел на землю и запустил руки в волосы. Обидно, когда лучший друг врет в лицо, но еще обиднее так глупо потерять его. И совершенно невозможно это предотвратить! Разве что запереть Колина в его мастерской на пару месяцев, но, конечно же, Брэдли не мог так поступить.  
Обсуждение в гостиной продолжалось. Брэдли смог понять, что «мероприятие» запланировали на конец месяца, и Колину в нем отводилась ведущая роль. При помощи своих изобретений он обязался ни много ни мало проделать дырку в стене. Остальным же отводилась роль ширмы, они должны были отвлекать внимание. 

— Мой отец устраивает прием в конце месяца, — сказала мисс Кинг. — Наш дом расположен недалеко от стены, самой тихой ее части, пожалуй, единственный в этом квартале. Приглашены очень многие, будет шумно и весело. Думаю, никто не заметит, если некоторые из гостей, хозяйка и кое-кто из прислуги исчезнут на некоторое время. Мы минуем несколько миль вдоль стены, доберемся до одинокого большого дуба и там… начнем действовать. Колин, я сделаю так, чтобы ты выступал на нашем вечере. Сможешь уговорить своего напарника?

— Конечно, — ответил Колин. — Думаю, он будет рад, у нас пока нет других заказов. 

— А сможешь отделаться от него на несколько часов? — спросил кто-то.

Брэдли под окном беззвучно фыркнул. Пусть только попробуют отделаться!

— Сомневаюсь… — протянул Колин. — Он не… в общем, это будет сложно.

«Он не отпустит меня» — вот что хотел сказать Колин, Брэдли был уверен. И точно не собирался отпускать.

— Чем его можно отвлечь? — поинтересовалась мисс Кинг.

— Понятия не имею, хотя… — Колин презрительно хмыкнул. — Кажется, знаю. Просто пригласите его танцевать, увлеките собой. Он точно не сможет устоять перед красивой молодой леди, а уж если она заинтересуется им… а она заинтересуется, то он тут же забудет и обо мне, и о работе. 

— Как типично, — хмыкнула мисс Кэти.

— И глупо, — пробормотал Брэдли. Может быть, год назад это бы и сработало, но теперь… Ни одна девушка в мире не заставит его забыть о Колине, бросить его. На вечеринках, где они выступали, его часто улыбками и взмахами пушистых ресниц пытались уговорить остаться. Иногда он соглашался, но только если видел, что Колин тоже нашел себе занятие и не скучает. Но если тот проявлял хоть малейшие признаки усталости, Брэдли твердо отказывался от всяких предложений и вез сонного Колина домой, понимая, что не хотел бы оказаться ни в каком другом месте, кроме как рядом с лучшим другом.

Интересно, можно ли сорвать всю операцию, просто отказавшись оставлять Колина одного?

— Мы позаботимся о нем, — переглянувшись с подругами, улыбнулась Джорджия.

Колин промолчал. Брэдли вновь заглянул в окно, чтобы увидеть его хмурое лицо. Все-таки идея Колину не понравилась, и это странно успокоило Брэдли.

Заседание группы подходило к концу, и нужно было убираться из сада, пока никто не заметил незваного гостя. Брэдли решил не идти домой, боясь выдать себя перед Колином с головой, он не очень-то хорошо скрывал свои мысли и чувства. Вместо этого он отправился в свой спортивный клуб, где в любое время дня можно было встретить пару-тройку друзей или хороших знакомых. Не обязательно играть в футбол, клубы существуют не только для этого, там всегда можно здорово провести время за разговорами и кружкой эля или немного размять мышцы, занявшись шуточной борьбой — ничего серьезного. В клуб всегда доставлялись свежие газеты, хороший чай и кофе, иногда даже устраивались карточные турниры, а большего Брэдли на сегодня нужно не было.

Домой Брэдли вернулся лишь поздним вечером. В голове слегка шумело, а шаги получались нетвердыми, но в остальном он чувствовал себя неплохо. Брэдли выпил достаточно, чтобы унять обиду от недомолвок и глупости Колина, но не столько, чтобы потерять разум и человеческий облик.

В доме светились почти все окна на первом этаже. Что было странно, потому что в это время там совершенно некому было находиться. Колин должен был сидеть в своей мастерской, хотя вполне может быть, что он просто забыл погасить свет, отправляясь туда.

Брэдли осторожно поднялся по ступенькам на крыльцо, толкнул дверь и удивленно уставился на нее, обнаружив, что она заперта. Ключа в карманах не оказалось. Должно быть, в утренней спешке он забыл их на маленьком столике у двери… Брэдли, проигнорировав дверной молоток, громко постучал кулаком. Раздались торопливые шаги, затем все стихло и, наконец, дверь распахнулась.

— Брэдли, черт возьми! — воскликнул Колин, торопливо оглядывая его с ног до головы.

— Что? — лениво спросил тот, протискиваясь в дом. Вечером на улице похолодало, а на Брэдли был лишь летний пиджак, да тонкие брюки и ботинки.

— Ты жив!

Казалось, еще немного, и Колин кинется ему на шею. Но, конечно, он не стал этого делать.

— Естественно, жив, и даже весел. С чего ты взял, что должно быть по-другому?

— С того, что когда я вернулся домой, то дверь была распахнута настежь, а тебя не наблюдалось ни в одной из комнат. Постель в твоей спальне разобрана, на столе нетронутый завтрак, а твои ботинки и пальто на месте! Что я должен был подумать?

— Великий детектив, — усмехнулся Брэдли. Да, утром он изрядно спешил. Все-таки умудрился проспать, не успел съесть приготовленный с вечера завтрак и не рискнул одеваться внизу, где его мог увидеть Колин, потому и пришлось облачиться в летние вещи. А потом, видимо, еще и забыл закрыть за собой дверь. Последнее — серьезный проступок, ведь в их доме полно уникальных машин, чертежей, которые могли быть интересны многим и многим нечистым на руку «изобретателям».

— А ты великий болван! — Колин принюхался и с отвращений поморщился. — Еще и пьян, словно последняя свинья!

— Не настолько, — терпеливо возразил Брэдли и, отодвинув Колина, прошел в гостиную. Плюхнулся на диван, стянул ботинки и с удовольствием вытянул ноги. Колин вновь скривился, не одобряя такое вульгарное поведение.

— Зря я волновался, — фыркнул он, — не велика была бы потеря.

— Ты бы без меня не смог! — возразил Брэдли, имея в виду, что из них получается неплохая команда: на праздниках они всегда выступают вдвоем, да и совместные изобретения получаются несравненно лучше. Или он просто тешит свое самолюбие? Колин и сам по себе непревзойденный механик.

— Как же я надеюсь, что мне не придется это проверять, — вздохнул Колин.

Брэдли вовремя прикусил язык. Он понял. Колин тоже боится, что его поймают в разгар «мероприятия», которое он затеял с группой. И тогда они точно больше уже никогда не увидятся. Что же толкает его на рискованное предприятие? Что толкает их всех? Молодых леди из богатых семей, щегольских франтов, чьи ботинки стоят больше, чем дом Колина и Брэдли, простых работяг из немногочисленного среднего класса — все они ведь не просто так решили рисковать своей свободой, жизнью, чтобы попытаться разрушить стену. Может быть, кто-то из них и делает это по глупости да от скуки, но большинство… На такое идут те, у кого родственники оказались за стеной или дорогие им люди. Это обычно потрепанные жизнью мужчины, которым нечего терять, кроме своей свободы, но и она будет означать лишь воссоединение с семьей. Были, конечно, и идеологи, которые ради справедливости гробили свои судьбы, но их становилось все меньше и меньше.

— Вот и не проверяй, — буркнул Брэдли.

Колин улыбнулся и вдруг одним быстрым движением потрепал его по волосам и провел ладонью по щеке. Брэдли удивленно вскинул взгляд, но Колин уже убрал руку и отошел на несколько шагов назад. По нему никогда невозможно было понять, о чем он думает или что чувствует, приходилось лишь догадываться, но сейчас Колин выглядел удивленным. Своим порывом, своими действиями и, вероятно, чувствами. Это был слишком интимный жест даже для лучших друзей, не принятый в обществе и очень личный. Вероятно, так могла бы поступить жена со своим мужем. Вероятно, это получилось просто случайно.

— Сам сможешь добрести до спальни? — скрывая под усмешкой смущение, спросил Колин.

— Само собой, — важно ответил Брэдли. — Я вполне успешно добрался до дома, неужели ты думаешь, что меня остановит какая-то лестница?

— Помнится, с месяц назад… — начал Колин, а Брэдли протестующе замахал руками. Да, тогда он действительно набрался как свинья едва ли не впервые в своей жизни. До дома его довезли друзья, где, старательно пытаясь не шуметь, он торжественно свалился с лестницы и ушиб руку так, что потом на предплечье появился устрашающего вида синяк.

Колин не решился отпускать Брэдли в путешествие до спальни одного. Перекинув через плечо его руку, Колин осторожно повел его наверх. Брэдли не сопротивлялся, напротив, ему была приятна такая забота, а еще — близость Колина, тепло его тела и едва уловимый приятный запах его волос. Вот уж… какие только мысли не приходят в пьяную голову!

Колин сгрузил его на кровать, помог снять пиджак, отвернулся, когда Брэдли стягивал брюки и рубашку. 

— Эй, — позвал его Брэдли, сидя на краю кровати в одном нижнем белье. Пижама лежала в комоде, стоящем у противоположной стены, но вставать на ноги совершенно не хотелось.

Колин повернулся, уверенный, что Брэдли уже переоделся либо забрался под одеяло, и смешно распахнул глаза. Как будто голую девицу увидел, ей-богу! Брэдли закатил глаза. 

— Хотел спросить про мое изобретение, что всегда стояло на столе в кабинете, то, что точит перья, ты его не видел? — спросил Брэдли.

Колин отвел взгляд. И вряд ли он так смутился только от вида полураздетого Брэдли.

— Нет, прости, — он совершенно точно солгал.

Брэдли растянулся на постели и, несмотря на кружащуюся от алкоголя комнату, еще долго не мог уснуть. Колин не только скрывал от него свое участие в группе, но и лгал в лицо об изобретении, которое было очень дорого Брэдли.

— У меня есть работа для нас на конец месяца, — сказал Колин за завтраком. С памятного дня, когда Брэдли устроил за ним слежку, прошла неделя. С тех пор Колин больше не отлучался из дома надолго, зато начал получать тайные письма, которые потом сжигал в камине. Брэдли не имел ни малейшей возможности их прочесть, хоть и очень старался. Колин был предельно осторожен и не оставлял послания без присмотра.

Но кое-что все же изменилось. Колин пригласил Брэдли проветриться и пообедать где-нибудь в городе. Смешно, в красках рассказав, как надоел ему подвал и как хочется наконец-то куда-нибудь выбраться, он едва ли не силой вытолкал Брэдли за дверь и попросил устроить ему экскурсию по городу. С момента приезда в Лондон Колин только и делал что мастерил свои машины, не поднимая головы, и теперь якобы решил восполнить пробелы.

День прошел замечательно. Брэдли откровенно наслаждался обществом Колина, а тот, казалось, забыл обо всем, слушая Брэдли. Они не только погуляли по городу и хорошо поели, но и посетили местный балаган, где пришли к выводу, что их машине для развлечений нет равных!

И только случайно Брэдли обнаружил, что в их отсутствие кто-то побывал в доме и увез ту самую странную машину Колина, над которой он трудился в последнее время. Она была закончена, то есть часть задачи загадочного мистера Моргана выполнена, и теперь он мог расслабиться и ждать основного действа.

Но больше всего Брэдли интересовало, искренен ли был Колин днем, когда смеялся над его шутками, забавно щурился на солнце и всем свои видом показывал, как ему хорошо в обществе Брэдли…

Следующим этапом подготовки стали костюмы, которые Колин притащил однажды вечером. Оказывается, на прием в доме отца Джорджии Кинг требуется одеться по всей форме с толикой шика и не отходя от модных веяний. Колин что-то упоминал о прогулках на дирижабле и небольшом катере, демонстрации новинок паровой индустрии и множестве других специфических развлечений богатых мира сего. Несмотря на то, что они с Брэдли всего лишь актеры, почти прислуга, они будут находиться в статусе гостей и при этом им щедро заплатят за выступление. При любых других обстоятельствах Брэдли бы несказанно обрадовался, но теперь лишь изобразил восторг и отметил очередной этап в подготовке «мероприятия».

За неделю до приема Брэдли и Колин «случайно» встретили на прогулке Кэти, Джорджию и Энджел. Девушки принялись весело щебетать, уговорили составить им компанию и были настолько милы и обворожительны, что на них заинтересованно поглядывали все проходящие мимо мужчины. Брэдли поначалу немало удивился, но, припомнив, каким образом собираются отвлекать его внимание на приеме, включился в игру. Видимо, девушки пытаются выяснить, кто из них понравится Брэдли больше, чтобы не терять времени потом. Исключительно из чувства, очень похожего на месть, Брэдли отдал свое предпочтение Джорджии. Хотя надо признать, что из всех троих она действительно понравилась ему больше: живая, веселая, смешливая, умная, без тени надменности, присущей богачам. Кэти тоже оказалась милой, но в ней чувствовалось больше властности и напористости, а на Энджел рядом с ее подругами мало бы кто обратил внимание.

Колин все это время стоял чуть в стороне, немного печально наблюдая за девушками и Брэдли. В разговор он не вмешивался, а девушки про него, кажется, и вовсе забыли. Но Брэдли постоянно поглядывал на Колина и взглядом спрашивал, как долго ему еще терпеть общество девушек.

Множество раз Брэдли пытался заговорить с Колином о его «мероприятии». Каждый вечер набирался смелости, подбирал слова, но стоило ему взглянуть в глубокие, полные затаенной печали глаза Колина, как вся решимость куда-то девалась. Для Колина почему-то было очень важно выпустить кого-то из-за стены, а вдохновленная речь Брэдли, вполне возможно, могла повлиять на его решимость, даже отговорить его от затеи. Вот только Брэдли уже не был уверен, что это следует делать.

Перед приемом Колин еще дважды неожиданно вытаскивал Брэдли из дома, однажды и вовсе до позднего вечера, уговорив его посетить постановку в местном театре. И каждый раз по возвращении домой Брэдли находил тщательно замаскированные следы чужого присутствия. 

Колин модифицировал машину для развлечений, причем сделал это так, что если не искать специально, изменений не заметишь. Брэдли отлично помнил его чертеж и успел даже немого протестировать новые возможности машины, пока Колин пропадал на собраниях группы. 

— Что бы ты сделал, если бы мог как-то повлиять на управление нашей страной? — спросил как-то Брэдли, когда разговор о работе как-то незаметно перетек в дискуссию о политике.

— Я бы разрушил стену, — откровенно признался Колин. — И пересмотрел все наши технологии. Пар позволил нам достичь небывалых высот в технике, теперь у нас есть машины, которые многое делают за нас: строят, пашут, даже развлекают людей. Но кто-нибудь задумывался, какой ценой дается нам их производство? Я не имею в виду одиночек-механиков, как мы с тобой, Брэдли, только заводы и фабрики, находящиеся за стеной. Чтобы обеспечить страну технологиями, мы эксплуатируем рабочих, не оставляя им иного выбора, кроме как трудиться в чудовищных условиях.

Колин невидяще смотрел перед собой, но говорил так горячо, что ясно было, насколько болезненна для него эта тема.

— Ты был за стеной? — осторожно спросил Брэдли.

— Да, — Колин посмотрел на него. — Большую часть своей жизни я провел там, пока, — он хмыкнул, — пока они не поняли, что я слишком талантлив, чтобы работать на заводе. Меня отправили учиться в один из лучших университетов, но я… сбежал. Не удивлюсь, если они до сих пор ищут меня по всему городу, хотя, по-моему, все давно забыли обо мне или вообще посчитали погибшим.

— Поэтому ты так редко выходил из дома?

— Точно. Я устал сидеть в четырех стенах. Знаешь, нашу машину для развлечений можно было сконструировать так, чтобы управлять ей на расстоянии. Но с ее помощью я смог чаще выходить из дома, быть в обществе, она оказалась идеальна…

Брэдли смотрел на него, боясь перебить или испугать неосторожным вопросом. Колин впервые разоткровенничался, он почти никогда не говорил о себе, а теперь… Оказывается, он из рабочего квартала. Брэдли знал, что иногда оттуда действительно присылали молодых талантливых людей для учебы в столице. Колину очень повезло вырваться из-за стены, и на его месте любой бы полюбил свободу и обеспеченную жизнь… Любой, но не Колин Морган. Вряд ли его до сих пор ищут, не настолько важен для правительства простой мальчишка, пусть даже очень талантливый. 

— Поэтому ты соглашаешься на каждое предложение выступить с нашей машиной? — понимающе улыбнулся Брэдли.

— О да! — Колин едва заметно улыбнулся. — А на завтрашний прием мы с тобой и вовсе приглашены в качестве гостей. Никаких нелепых костюмов, будем собой — механиками в эпоху паровых машин!

Брэдли ободряюще накрыл его руку свой ладонью. Что бы Колин не задумал, его нужно поддержать. И проследить, чтобы он не попался на своей отчаянной попытке вытащить кого-то из-за стены.

Музыка играла так громко, что отдавалась гулом в голове. После выступления Брэдли оказался как раз рядом с оркестром и с трудом подавлял желание зажать ладонями уши. Колин в машине для развлечений укатился в противоположную сторону. Возможно, это было задумано в его сумасшедшем плане. Брэдли так и не смог осознать, каким образом Колин собирается рушить стену. Это по-прежнему казалось невероятным. Стену патрулировали полицейские на дирижаблях, да и постов охраны там было немало. Если кто-то начнет долбить слои кирпича, то это непременно услышат. Но Колин-то не дурак, и в своем плане был уверен.

Брэдли вернулся в зал, высматривая напарника. В доме собралось невероятно количество народу, казалось, каждый дюйм был занят танцующими или просто беседующими людьми. В такой толпе очень легко потеряться, особенно, если очень этого хочешь.

[ ](http://savepic.org/6779138.jpg)

— Мистер Джеймс! — услышал Брэдли звонкий оклик.

Он обернулся и увидел спешащую к нему мисс Кинг. Девушки правильно поняли, кто из троих понравилась ему больше всего.

— Чудесный вечер, — улыбнулся Брэдли.

— Спасибо, — Джорджия наконец добралась до него и решительно схватила за рукав куртки.

— И вы чудесно выглядите.

— Ох, как и вы. Сомневаюсь, что настоящие механики одеваются настолько щегольски.

Брэдли рассмеялся и вспомнил Колина, который предпочел гораздо более скромный костюм. 

— Вы не видели моего друга? — спросил Брэдли у Джорджии и подал ей бокал холодного вина с подноса очень кстати оказавшегося рядом официанта. 

— М-м… кажется, он танцевал, — Джорджия сделала глоток и с удовольствием прищурилась. — И предлагаю нам с вами последовать его примеру.

Брэдли решил пока не раскрывать перед ней все карты. Он галантно подал ей руку и повел в центр зала. Огляделся. В противоположном его конце, около входа Колин действительно танцевал (и делал это неплохо) с мисс МакГрат. Брэдли задержал на них взгляд, чувствуя, как внутри что-то неприятно ворочается при виде красивой пары. Надо сказать, что смотрелись вмести они замечательно…

— Видите, ваш друг развлекается вовсю! — заметила Джорджия, когда Колин и Кэти «незаметно» выскользнули из зала. При этом Колин наткнулся на тележку с напитками, а Кэти слишком громко и нетерпеливо поторопила его… Теперь ни у кого не останется сомнений, что влюбленная пара просто решила уединиться в парке. И не важно, что они находятся на разных ступенях социальной лестницы, так даже пикантнее. А в саду слишком много народу, чтобы влюбленные позволили себе что-то большее, чем поцелуи.

— А вы надеетесь на подобное со мной? — резко спросил Брэдли. Джорджия не сбилась с шага, но недоуменно посмотрела на него.

— Каждый из нас ищет в этом мире настоящее чувство. И вся прелесть в том, что мы никогда не знаем, где умудримся его встретить.

— Вы же не думаете, что между нами есть что-то настоящее?

— О чем вы?

— Да бросьте. Я все знаю о вашей группе, о вашем «мероприятии», знаю, что сейчас Колин направляется к стене, чтобы кого-то выпустить из-за нее.

Джорджия споткнулась, прикрыла глаза, глубоко вздохнула и взяла себя в руки. Все-таки в этой девушке чувствовалась сталь, иначе бы она не отважилась даже близко подойти ни к какой группе.

— Он вам рассказал?

— Нет, — Брэдли усмехнулся, внимательно наблюдая за ней. — Я проследил за ним и подслушал одно из ваших собраний, а потом просто внимательно смотрел по сторонам. 

— То есть Колин не знает о вашей осведомленности?

— Понятия не имеет. Я не решился признаться ему, а он, конечно, ни о чем не рассказал. 

— Но вы все равно отпустили его.

— Я… мне казалось, для него это действительно важно.

— Важно. Больше всего на свете Колин хочет вновь увидеть свою семью. 

Конечно… Брэдли мог бы и сам догадаться, особенно после вчерашнего признания Колина. Его выпустили из-за стены, но как много оставил он там? Родителей? Брата? Может, возлюбленную?

— У каждого из нас своими мотивы, мистер Джеймс… Брэдли. Это не простая прихоть, не идеализм, не стремление разнообразить жизнь богатеньких дурочек. У меня, к примеру, за стеной живет хороший друг, лучший друг. Кэти хочет вернуть жениха, а у Энджел туда попал брат. Мы связаны с ними самыми крепкими, нерушимыми узами. Нас может понять только тот, кто оказался в схожей ситуации.

— А вас не волнует, что еще ни одна подобная группа не добилась успеха?

— О нет, — Джорджия серьезно посмотрела в глаза Брэдли. — У нас есть то, чего не было ни у кого прежде — гениальный Колин Морган.

— Но если вы провалитесь…

— Нет.

Брэдли смотрел на ее спокойную уверенность и не мог поверить глазам. Эта девушка так сильно верила в таланты Колина, что не допускала даже мысли о провале. Так что мешает Брэдли довериться своему другу? Ведь он лучше других знает о талантах и возможностях Колина… И именно поэтому не может оставить его одного.

— Где он? Где Колин и остальные? Я… помогу вам, чем смогу, мисс Джорджия.

— Я чувствовала, что мое задание окажется совсем не таким простым, как казалось на первый взгляд, — Джорджия вздохнула и внимательно посмотрела в глаза Брэдли. — Зачем это тебе? Ведь ты сам понимаешь, что ждет всех нас в случае провала, а ты… у тебя ведь нет никого там, ты вообще плохо представляешь, как за стеной живут люди.

— Да, у меня никого за стеной, но прямо сейчас человек, с которым я связан теми самыми крепкими нерушимыми узами, рискует жизнью и свободой, чтобы спасти свою семью, — Брэдли в волнении облизал губы, но не отвел взгляд. Только что он признался Джорджии и самому себе, что Колин занимает в его жизни роль гораздо более важную, чем просто напарник, чем просто друг. Незаметно, за то время, что они провели вместе, Колин Морган успел влиться в его жизнь, проникнуть в сердце и занять мысли, превратив обычное «я» Брэдли в более многозначительное «мы».

— Колин не говорил нам, что у вас настолько близкие отношения, — Джорджия недоверчиво прищурилась.

— Он мой лучший друг. Ты сама здесь только потому, что хочешь спасти своего друга.

— Сделаю вид, что поверила тебе. Насчет друга. В остальном же… мне кажется, ты говоришь искренне.

Джорджия остановилась, вновь схватила Брэдли за руку и повела к выходу из зала. Никто не обратил на них внимания, чему Брэдли невольно порадовался — не хватало еще, чтобы кто-нибудь донес отцу Джорджии о ее вольном поведении с каким-то механиком. Сейчас есть проблемы поважнее, чем разъяренные родители.

Джорджия привела Брэдли в гараж, где в ряд стояло несколько самоходных повозок. Одна из них была в полной готовности.

— Я отвезу тебя к месту «мероприятия», — Джорджия села за руль. — Мы смогли вычислить, что в одном месте стена визуально сильно утолщается, но на деле же внутри нее пустота. Когда-то там были еще одни ворота, но их заложили кирпичом, а после и вовсе забыли об их существовании. Изначально стена задумывалась как крепостная, призванная защищать от врагов, это потом уже из нее сделали тюремную ограду. Но тайные ходы и сейчас пронизывают ее вдоль и поперек. О них знают, но никак не могут найти вход внутрь. Старые чертежи ничем не помогают, ведь большинство из них покоится на дне Темзы, а оставшиеся не могут дать полной картины. У нас в группе есть замечательный инженер, который и обнаружил месторасположение старых замурованных ворот. Кирпич там лежит лишь в один слой, но нам и не требуется рушить его весь. Дверь открывает хитрый механизм, спрятанный под одним из камней. Нужно лишь найти его и…

— Но вы можете проторчать там всю ночь, так и не найдя, как открыть эту чертову дверь! — воскликнул Брэдли. Он надеялся на более конкретный план, пусть даже тот заключался бы во взрыве стены. Но это… чушь какая-то! Потайные ходы, двери, замаскированные замочные скважины... И зачем тогда им нужен Колин, если все можно сделать так просто?

— Колин управляет машинами, которые могут найти тот самый кирпич. Я точно не знаю, как они работают. Возможно, просто нужно простучать стену, либо каким-то образом создать резонанс… я не разбираюсь в этом. 

— А как же ключ? Найти замок — далеко не самое главное.

— У Колина есть машина, которая сможет быстро его сделать. Из него бы вышел отличный вор-домушник.

Джорджия резко выкрутила руль, и повозка съехала с дороги и понеслась через поле, приминая высокую траву перед собой. Каким образом девушка ориентировалась в этом море растительности, Брэдли не имел ни малейшего понятия. 

— Но зачем вам столько народу?..

— Потому что все хотят своими глазами увидеть, как мы откроем ворота в стене! Это же невероятное событие! И пусть впереди нас ждет еще долгий путь, но это станет нашей отправной точкой, началом чего-то поистине значимого.

Впереди показалась кирпичная кладка. Джорджия на миг остановилась перед ней, а затем уверенно свернула влево. 

— В детстве я обожала играть здесь. Приходила к стене, бегала вдоль нее, смеялась, пыталась докричаться до кого-нибудь по ту сторону. Залазила на деревья и пыталась разглядеть, что там, за ней. И однажды мне отозвался мальчишеский голос. Он поинтересовался, кто я и как оказалась здесь, и попросил рассказать о моей жизни. Это было так интересно! Мы подружились. Я рассказывала ему обо всем и требовала подобной откровенности от него, но он обходил в разговорах подробности своей жизни. Лишь через пять лет, когда я подросла и начала немного разбираться в устройстве этого мира, он поведал мне что это такое — жизнь за стеной. И я поняла, что не могу оставить все как есть. Я пообещала ему сделать все, чтобы освободить его… чтобы однажды увидеть его лицо.

— Очень, хм-м, романтично.

— Оуэн — так его зовут — тоже так говорит, но я верю, что это не романтика, а нечто большее. Что однажды я действительно могу что-то изменить в этом мире.

Вдали тускло замерцал огонек, но почти сразу же потух. Можно только представить, как перепугались все члены группы, услышав приближающуюся к ним повозку.

Джорджия остановилась под раскидистым дубом, вышла из машины, сложила руки особым образом и трижды ухнула совой. Брэдли вздрогнул, не подозревая за ней подобного таланта.

Навстречу им уже спешили несколько человек во главе с Кэти.

— Все в порядке, — предвосхищая все вопросы, заверила их Джорджия. — Мы здесь, чтобы помочь.

— Вы? — Кэти с вызовом взглянула на Брэдли. — Почему здесь он?

— Он все знает. Выследил своего дорогого мистера Моргана, подслушал одно из наших собраний, но решил не вмешиваться. А теперь изъявил желание помочь.

— Боже, за что ты создал женщин? Он запудрил тебе мозги, леди! Шпион, ищейка! — взревел знакомый грубый голос, который сомневался в способностях Колина на собрании группы.

— Нет! — возразил Брэдли. — Я никак не связан ни с полицией, ни с кем-то другим. Я действительно хочу помочь.

— Я верю ему, — холодно возразила Джорджия. — Он… представил мне доказательства правдивости своих слов.

— Поставил подпись под клятвой? — хохотнул давешний мужик. Кажется, на приеме он был не то официантом, не то просто рабочим на подхвате.

— Если Джорджия верит ему, то и у нас нет повода сомневаться, — оборвала его Кэти. — Да и мне всегда казалось, что мистер Джеймс заслуживает доверия. 

— Уж слишком ты заботился о Колине Моргане, почти не замечая трех девушек, увивавшихся вокруг тебя, — шепнула Кэти на ухо Брэдли чуть позже, когда они торопливо шли к стене.

Через пару минут впереди вновь показался свет, затем послышалось странное шарканье, стук, шорох и невыносимый, хоть и тихий звук, когда металл задевает о камень. У стены, распахнув в удивлении глаза, стоял Колин. Рядом с ним застыла в гротескной, нелепой позе машина с ковшами, расчищавшая почву под стеной, а рядом с ней самостоятельно работала модифицированная машина для развлечения публики, которая тщательно исследовала кирпичную кладку, издавая те самые звуки. Брэдли ободряюще улыбнулся Колину и пожал плечами, мол, позже поговорим. Колин несмело улыбнулся в ответ, провел рукой по лицу, оставляя грязные полосы от пальцев, затем хохотнул, покачал головой, нахмурился, состроил зверское выражение лица, оставив улыбку лишь в уголках глаз, и вернулся к работе. На объяснения действительно не было времени.

Непонятно, зачем было собирать у стены так много людей, ведь фактически работал только Колин. Под его чутким руководством машины исследовали каждый дюйм кирпичной кладки, но пока не добились никакого результата. Казалось невероятным, что где-то тут может скрываться некая потайная дверь. Детские сказки, да и только!

[ ](http://savepic.org/6768898.jpg)

Издалека доносились смех и музыка. Видимо, гостям больше не сиделось в доме и пришло время прогулки на речном катере или дирижабле. Брэдли вслушался в звуки веселья и пожалел, что сейчас он вместе с Колином не находится где-то там… или вовсе не направляется домой, как обычно после приемов, где они выступали.

Колин помрачнел, на его лбу залегла упрямая морщинка. Шансы на успех с каждой минутой становились все меньше. Джорджия, Кэти и Энджел расположились под деревом, ловко подвернув юбки, чтобы было удобней сидеть, и о чем-то тихо беседовали. Остальные члены группы, имен которых Брэдли не знал, курили в стороне.

Брэдли внимательно наблюдал за Колином, стараясь не упустить ни единой его эмоции, чтобы прийти на помощь, если потребуется. Пусть даже это будет ободряющее слово или поднятый вовремя инструмент. Колин нахмурился еще больше, сделал шаг к машине, которая вдруг остановилась и…

Из стены выпал кирпич. Один единственный камень с тихим стуком приземлился на траву. Тусклого света хватило, чтобы разглядеть, что в образовавшемся отверстии виднеется вовсе не второй слой стены, а… большая замочная скважина. Самая настоящая!

— Это правда… — выдохнул Колин. 

Брэдли сорвался со своего места и первым оказался около стены. Провел пальцем по небольшому отверстию, проверяя, не случились ли у него галлюцинации от переживаний и долгого ожидания.

— И что теперь? — спросил он у Колина. 

Тот вдруг отвел взгляд и покраснел.

— Теперь… Брэдли, только не злись на меня, хорошо, но это я украл твою машину для заточки перьев и… немного модифицировал ее. Ты сам не представляешь, насколько это гениальное изобретение! 

— Я счастлив твоим комплиментам, но…

— Брэдли, пожалуйста! — Колин умоляюще посмотрел на него. Будто если Брэдли не разрешит, то он не решится использовать машину, сорвав все «мероприятие».

— Ну что с тобой делать? Давай! — Брэдли сделал шаг назад. 

Колин склонился к замочной скважине, запустил туда что-то вроде длинной гибкой нити, вымоченной в смоле, и принялся ждать. Никто больше не разговаривал, все затаили дыхание… Через некоторое время Колин достал причудливо изогнутую нить и сунул ее в бывшую машину для заточки перьев, в которую уже была вставлена простая металлическая пластина. Теперь ясно, каким именно изменениям она подверглась — вместо того, чтобы точить перья, она изготавливала ключи.

И через некоторое время ключ повернулся в замке…

Брэдли, Колин и все остальные члены группы замерли на месте… Со скрипом, показавшимся им оглушительным, старинная дверь отворилась. Пахнуло затхлостью годами запертого помещения, а лунный свет потонул в темноте. В этом месте толщина стены составляла порядка трех футов, за дверью действительно была пустота, точнее, потайной ход, по которому свободно мог пройти человек. Но выхода на другую сторону видно не было.

В волнении Джорджия первая заглянула внутрь, светя перед собой фонарем. Она прошла несколько шагов, не жалуясь ни на древнюю пыль, ни на камни под ногами, и радостно воскликнула, обнаружив вторую дверь.

Оставалось только повторить маневр с ключом, и… Возможно, у них даже все получится!

Брэдли волновался так, будто это делом его жизни было — выпустить кого-то из-за стены. Общее возбуждение передалось и ему, а уж его собственные тревога и переживания за Колина только усилили эффект. Пожалуй, он никогда еще так не гордился другим человеком, как Колином в тот момент, когда он открывал вторую дверь. Это было невероятное, фантастическое достижение в механике и консистенция всех человеческих качеств мистера Моргана — сделать то, что не удавалось еще никому до него. 

Но… едва дверь открылась на четверть, как послышался грохот, и сверху посыпались камни. То ли это была ловушка, то ли время сыграло свою злую шутку, но… Колин, как стоящий ближе всех к двери, не успел отскочить. Он закрыл голову руками, но это мало помогало от ударов кирпичей, падающих с приличной высоты.

Брэдли рванулся вперед, выдергивая Колина из-под обвала, и повалился на землю. Несколько пар рук помогли ему сесть, и даже в темноте он видел темные влажные пятна на своей одежде. Кровь. Кровь Колина.

Брэдли крепко сжимал его в своих объятиях, чувствуя, что тот дышит и даже слабо шевелится, не то пытаясь высвободиться, не то просто понять, что же произошло.

— Эй, — Брэдли посмотрел в его бледное, испачканное пылью и кровью лицо. — Только не теряй сознание.

— У меня слишком много резонов оставаться здесь со всеми вами, — улыбнулся Колин.

Брэдли дотронулся до ран на его голове, из которых сочилась кровь. 

— Возьми, — перед его взором появился кружевной платок, а рядом присели девушки. 

— Со мной все в порядке, — попытался возразить Колин, но его никто не стал слушать. Вместо этого к каждой ране приложили по маленькому куску ткани, а умелые женские руки немного привели его лицо в порядок. Колин попытался встать, но Брэдли сильнее сжал его в своих объятиях, не позволяя даже шевельнуться.

— Как вернемся домой, я пошлю за доктором. Тебя обязательно нужно осмотреть. И придется принять что-нибудь обеззараживающее, неизвестно, чем можно заболеть, если в кровь попадет эта древняя пыль.

— Я убегу от тебя за стену, — проворчал Колин, покорно расслабляясь в объятиях Брэдли. 

— Эй, вы только что совершили невероятное и, кажется, успели забыть об этом, — раздался насмешливый голос.

[ ](http://savepic.org/6767874.jpg)

В открывшемся дверном проеме стоял мужчина в длинном кожаном пальто и шляпе и улыбался во весь рот. Джорджия вздрогнула, услышав его голос, вскочила на ноги и мгновенно оказалась рядом с ним.

— Оуэн? — срывающимся голосом спросила она.

— Мисс Джорджия, уже не надеялся вас сегодня увидеть! — рассмеялся незнакомец и постарался галантно поцеловать руку девушки. — Вы самая поразительная леди из всех в этом мире! Я не знал никого, кто бы так крепко держал свои обещания.

Джорджия всхлипнула, не в силах сдержать слезы счастья. Остальные обступили Оуэна и засыпали его вопросами, просьбами, указаниями…

— Нам лучше уйти отсюда, — сказал Колин, вновь попытавшись встать.

— Как это уйти? — Брэдли так удивился, что не стал препятствовать. — Разве ты не хочешь освободить своих родителей?

— Очень! — Колин пошатнулся, схватился за голову, но смог устоять на ногах. — Но план был не в этом. Моя семья даже не знает, какой прорыв мы совершили сегодня ночью. Да и кто бы смог им сообщить? 

— Тогда зачем все это? Только ради друга Джорджии? — удивился Брэдли. Наверное, он что-то не услышал тогда на обсуждении группы…

Колин снова покачнулся, и Брэдли, недолго думая, обхватил его за плечи и прижал к себе. Так будет гораздо надежнее и уж точно предотвратит пару падений в канаву.

— Это ради всех нас, — Колин сначала напрягся, но потом позволил себе расслабиться и довериться Брэдли. — Неужели ты пришел сюда, не зная нашего плана… ничего не зная? Зачем тогда ты здесь? Ради чего?

— Джорджия сказала мне, что все вы здесь ради людей, с которыми вас связывают самые крепкие узы, — Брэдли помог Колину забраться в повозку, на которой приехал сюда с Джорджией. — Вот и я тоже.

— У тебя кто-то есть за стеной? Ты никогда не рассказывал мне! — Колин удобно устроился на сидении, а Брэдли занял место водителя.

— Ты тоже не слишком откровенничал со мной со времени нашего знакомства.

— Хм-м… прости, — в голосе Колина не проскользнуло ни капли сожаления. — Я не думал, что ты захочешь разговаривать со мной, если узнаешь правду, не говоря уж о соседстве.

— Выложить все при знакомстве действительно было бы глупо, но потом? Когда мы стали друзьями, я бы точно не выгнал тебя из дома за то, что твои родители живут за стеной.

— А у тебя? Все-таки кого собираешься спасти ты? — спросил Колин, не желая развивать прежнюю тему.

— Я уже спас его, вытащил из-под обвала, — просто ответил Брэдли.

Колин вытаращился на него, понимая… и не веря в происходящее.

— Брэдли, я…

— Ты не знаешь что сказать, так что помолчи пока. С твоими травмами думать вредно.

Колин неожиданно послушался его и не проронил ни слова до самого дома. А там покорно лег в кровать и дождался спешно разбуженного доктора, который осмотрел его, нанес на раны обеззараживающую мазь и сделал перевязку, после чего заверил, что травмы не опасны для жизни, а самое лучшее лекарство для Колина сейчас — крепкий сон. Но по настоянию Брэдли врач все же рекомендовал регулярно делать примочки и прописал постельный режим.

— Не уходи, — окликнул Брэдли Колин, когда тот пришел погасить свет. — Я все равно не усну сейчас, слишком насыщенной выдалась эта ночь.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Колин кивнул на кресло, а сам удобнее уселся на кровати, подтянув под себя ноги и закутавшись в одеяло.

— Ты должен узнать все, — Колин прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями. — Сегодняшнее «мероприятие» — лишь первый этап нашего большого плана. Мы не просто хотим освободить кого-то из-за стены, хотя и это тоже, мы хотим полностью разрушить ее, изменить устои общества. Это долгий и очень трудный путь, но он нас не пугает. Оуэн согласился стать нашим человеком за стеной, тем, кто сможет управлять процессом с той стороны. К тому же с его помощью, мы сможем иногда навещать своих близких, незаметно проходя через дверь. Важно, чтобы никто не знал о нашей затее. Если начнут совершаться массовые побеги, то нас могут раскрыть, поэтому мы заранее знали, что придется запастись терпением и действовать очень осторожно. 

— Но твоя семья… ей не место там!

— Они не знают другой жизни и вполне довольны тем, что у них есть. Понимаешь, там не так уж плохо, за стеной. Тюрьмы, куда ссылают людей отсюда, находятся далеко от основного поселения, вот там действительно невыносимо. А простым рабочим на заводах платят, не много, конечно, но хватает, чтобы прокормить семью. Иногда там даже лучше, чем здесь, я знаю разорившихся торговцев, которые добровольно уходили работать на заводы. Просто оттуда почти невозможно выбраться обратно. 

— За что же вы тогда боретесь? 

— За равные права для всех людей. Никого не должны ограничивать в выборе профессии или места жительства. Пусть заводы остаются, но условия должны быть лучше, а людям должны платить гораздо больше! И тогда многие добровольно пойдут работать туда. У нас слишком большое социальное неравенство и принудительное деление на классы. Страна сейчас находится в руках тех, кто владеет заводами, контролирует технический прогресс. Нужно разрушить стену! И реально и гипотетически.

Колин говорил так горячо и убежденно, что Брэдли невольно проникся его идеями. Что-то такое он сам чувствовал в последнее время, но не трудился облечь в слова. А для Колина это стало смыслом жизни. Именно поэтому он бросил обучение и сбежал из университета, от властей, контролировавших его жизнь. В последнее время среди простых людей и даже некоторых богачей все чаще царило подобное настроение. Кто знает, может, удастся совершить переворот малой кровью?

Брэдли вынырнул из своих мыслей, заметив, что Колин смотрит на него пристально и с грустью в глазах.

— Теперь ты решишь держаться от меня подальше, — вздохнул тот. — Но мне нужно было рассказать тебе обо всем.

— Теперь я буду держаться к тебе еще ближе, чтобы вовремя подхватить, если ты слишком устанешь или оступишься, — ответил Брэдли и тепло улыбнулся Колину. 

А затем встал со своего места, подошел к нему и крепко обнял, утыкаясь носом в торчащие из-под бинтов волосы. Колин стиснул его плечи в ответ, часто дыша в шею, его сердце колотилось так сильно, что Брэдли даже слегка испугался.

— Я буду с тобой всегда, — прошептал он. — Обещаю.

Раньше Брэдли думал, что смыслом его жизни станет механика, изобретение паровых машин, стремление быть лучшим в своем деле. У него, несомненно, был талант в этой области. Многие его друзья женились, заводили семьи, делали успешную карьеру и все равно мучительно искали себя. Другие же влюблялись, любили, наслаждаясь своими чувствами и отдавая себя им. Брэдли же никогда не был похож ни на кого из них. Но только теперь он понял, что его жизнь наполняет смыслом вовсе не работа, а лучший друг. Убеждения Колина, гений Колина, улыбки Колина, его мягкий голос и полный надежды глубокий взгляд… Только рядом с ним Брэдли может чувствовать себя целостным и счастливым. Даже его изобретения стали гораздо лучше, сложнее, оригинальнее, как только в его жизни появился мистер Морган.

Колин чуть отстранился, обежал взглядом лицо Брэдли и, осмелев, чуть подался вперед, предлагая, но не настаивая. Брэдли встретил его движение на полпути и прижался губами к его губам в быстром целомудренном поцелуе. А потом вновь обнял его, успокаивая, поддерживая, поздравляя и обещая многое — весь мир.

Когда-нибудь они добьются своего, и стена рухнет. Но впереди их ждет долгий и трудный путь, который они пройдут вместе.


End file.
